


I Didn't Know I Had a Boyfriend (And Neither Did My Girlfriend)

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Altho not really), Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Infidelity, Jackson Comes Back, M/M, implied Breaking Up of Stalia, said post is in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles was unaware he had a boyfriend until Jackson was introducing himself as such to Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know I Had a Boyfriend (And Neither Did My Girlfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset: http://shamelessvirgin.tumblr.com/post/111271040242/teen-wolf-au-whittemore-is-back

_"I'm going to London."_

_Stiles hummed in response. His body was still loose from his orgasm and the heat of Jackson pressed against his side was slowly lulling him to sleep. "Are you gonna be back before school starts or are you guys going for the rest of the summer?"_

_There was a moment before Jackson said, "Neither. We're moving there."_

_All at once, Stiles body froze. Unconsciously, the hand he had resting on Jackson's hip tightened it's grip. He let out a soft, "What?"_

_"I'm moving to London. My mom is freaked out everything that's happening and she doesn't think it's safe here for me. So, my dad asked for a transfer."_

_They fell silent._

_After a moment, Jackson started, "Look, Stiles-"_

_As he spoke, Stiles felt the weight of the time they'd been together crushing against his chest._

_They'd started hanging out after Jackson's change from kanima to wolf, Stiles making an effort to help Jackson the same way he'd helped Scott even though he hated him._

_There had been a lot of tension between them from the very beginning and one day they'd just snapped and ended up hissing insults into each others ears as they stumbled onto the nearest surface with their hands on each others bodies._

_Over the last couple of months though, the end of the school year and through the beginning of summer, they'd grown closer. They still traded insults, but they were more affectionate then hurtful. They stopped limiting their time together to their training sessions, eating at the diner afterwards or going to one of their houses to play video games or watch a movie while they gorged on snacks. They texted when they were apart, Stiles sending Jackson meaningless facts that crossed his mind and Jackson complaining about his favorite sports teams losing._

_Neither of them had brought up how much they had grown to care for each other even though they both knew._

_Stiles had a sneaking suspicion, though, that wouldn't be the case anymore if Jackson finished his sentence._

_And that scared Stiles. Because yeah, he liked Jackson a whole fucking lot, but Jackson had just told him he was moving across the ocean and Stiles wasn't sure he could handle his first relationship being with someone who wasn't even there._

_"I got it," Stiles interrupted. He shifted off the bed, trying to ignore look of confusion on Jackson's face and the way the other boy reached one of his hands out like he was going to pull Stiles back onto the bed with him. "You came by for one last fuck before you moved across the ocean. It's been nice. I'm going to take the shower first."_

_He didn't want to see Jackson's face crumble, so he turned and walked into the bathroom as soon as the words were out._

~_~_~_~_~

Stiles took a deep breath as he stepped out into the night air. He let the cool breeze wash over him.

"Should we go to the diner for something to eat?" Kira said. She stood to his side, clutching a stuffed fox Scott had gotten her with their tickets. "Arcade nachos aren't exactly filling."

"I don't know," Malia answered. She was settled between Stiles and Kira, shifted more towards him. Scott was still inside the arcade, having told them to wait outside while he went to the bathroom. "I thought they tasted pretty good."

"You think raw rabbit tastes good."

As Malia started talking about coyote instincts and the difference in taste between game and store bought, Stiles let his eyes wander around the town.

The arcade they'd gone to was situated a few blocks from the center of down and it was late on a Saturday night, so there were plenty of other people walking down the street.

His gaze fluttered between them. There were some he recognized from school, a few of his father's deputies who were off shift with their wives, other people he knew just because it was a small enough town.

"And anyway," Malia said, tone portraying that she was wrapping up whatever she'd been talking about, "I don't think raw rabbits and nachos are really on the same level. You wouldn't normally compare the two."

Stiles started to turn towards her, a comment about how that was because most people hadn't tasted raw rabbit, when his eyes caught on a boy sprawled along a bench across the street.  
The boy's legs were stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, and one of his arms was hooked over the back of the bench. There was a familiar red hoodie stretched across his torso. Even across the street, Stiles could see the arrogant tilt to his lips.

When their eyes met, the boy hauled himself off the bench. He glanced both ways before crossing the street.

"Hey, Stilinski," the boy said as he stepped up the curb. His hands were shoved into his jeans pockets.

"Jackson," Stiles said. His voice came out breathy, filled with awe. Stiles took a step towards him, took in the way Jackson's smile softened a bit at the edges as he did. "What are you doing here?"

Jackson's smile fell away completely. His voice was low, soft as he spoke, "Lydia emails with updates every couple of months. She just told me about what happened with you." He took another step, bringing himself into Stiles space. It was weirdly calming. "I wanted to come see you. I would have been here sooner, but she only just told me."

"You didn't have to," Stiles murmured.

"I wanted to."

A moment passed between them before Malia's voice drifted towards them, "Stiles, who is this?"

Jackson shifted away from him. His gaze flicked behind Stiles, taking in the two girls standing there.

After a minute, his smile loss the soft edges and curled back into a smirk. He tossed out, "His boyfriend."

Stiles couldn't help the small sound that escaped his lips. Before, he had been so shocked by the sight of Jackson that it had kept him calm. The words, however, knocked the calm away and suddenly his heart was pounding in his chest.

He saw Jackson tilt his head towards him, taking in the way he'd made Stiles' heart jump. A pleased look crossed his face.

"Stiles?" Malia said. "Is he telling the truth?"

Stiles licked his lips.

The answer to her question was, without a doubt, no. For all they had cared for each other, he and Jackson hadn't been dating before his move and definitely weren't dating now. They hadn't even spoken since the night Jackson had told him he was leaving.

But...Stiles couldn't deny that part of him was still incredibly attached to Jackson. Hearing him call him his boyfriend, hearing him say he'd come back for Stiles, hearing the subtle undertones of how much he cared made Stiles want.

Unable to find a way to put all that he was feeling into words, he simply let out a long, "Um...."

Jackson seemed unperturbed by Stiles confusion. Instead, he asked, "And who are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Malia hissed. Stiles didn't have to turn around to know her eyes were flashing gold.

Jackson's gaze slid back to Stiles, "Really?"

He nodded.

A shoulder bumped against his. "Nice going, she's cute."

There was a sharp hiss before Malia said, "You don't have a problem with your boyfriend having a girlfriend?"

"Of course I have a problem with it," Jackson snapped. He stepped past Stiles. He turned to watch as Jackson drew himself up to Malia, Kira standing nervously by her side. "It's not like he knew I was planning to come back, though. He would have if he'd waited five minutes to put his pants back on and let me finish talking. But, he didn't so I'm not gonna get pissed at him for not waiting for me when he didn't know he had anything to wait for."

Stiles took a sharp breath. "Jackson, I-"

"Shut up, Stilinski." Stiles mouth snapped shut. He watched Jackson's eyes flash blue. "But you've got another thing coming if you think you're keeping him now that I'm here."

There was a tense moment before the door of the arcade opened up.

Scott stepped out, saying, "Okay, so I think something's wrong with me because I keep smelling-" He stopped when he spotted Jackson. "Oh. Nevermind." Scott's gaze shifted between all of them before he asked, "What exactly happened while I was in the bathroom? How'd Jackson get here?"

"I took a plane and then I drove my car, dumbass." Jackson turned away from Malia. He reached Stiles in two steps, grabbing his waist and pulling him along with him. "Stilinski and I have some catching up to do, so he's leaving now."

Snarling followed them as Jackson pulled him across the street.

Stiles found himself more focused on the warmth of Jackson's fingers on his skin then that though.

"Jackson-" he started.

"Since my parents are still in London," Jackson interrupted, "we're going to go back to my place and we're going to fuck until I'm satisfied since I haven't had sex since I left this fucking town." Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but Jackson started talking again, "And then we're going to have a talk that you aren't going to run away from."

"Alright," Stiles said after a moment. He chewed on his lip and cast a glance behind him at Malia, Scott, and Kira were still waiting. He turned his gaze back to Jackson, letting his eyes drop to the place where his fingers were holding Stiles. He hesitated for a moment before wiggling his hand until he could catch Jackson's fingers with his own and interlock them. He heard Jackson take a sharp breath before the werewolf squeezed his hand. "That sounds fine."

"My original plan was to fuck all weekend," Jackson said. "But that's off the table now that I've discovered you have a girlfriend."

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten myself a girlfriend if I'd known I had a boyfriend."

There was a quiet moment before Jackson huffed, "I fucking hope not."

 


End file.
